Damascus : If Only Back story 1
by Heerayni
Summary: Eric Godric SLASH Beware! This is a Back Story of my other story If Only.Godric's and Eric's Arrival in Damascus at the turn of the 14th century to meet Godric's Maker Ziva.leads up eventually to Turning of Eric's First child Anahita. Eric / OC / Godric
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY.**_

_This is a short accompaniment backstory for If Only. It will only make more sense if you have been reading If Only. Though I am praying to God that I am talented enough to not totally mess it up. This one is about Ziva Nerava, Godric's Maker who appeared in Godric's dream in __**CHAPTER 19 – Making us**__, and will form a background for events that led to turning of Anahita. I just figured that there was so much of the backstory of all the characters that I had thought up and roughly sketched, it was about time I started explaining yes? This will be no more than 7 chapters at most. _

_**AS ALWAYS I IMPLORE YOU TO REVIEW. FEEDBACK IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME.**_

**Damascus : 1305 A.D.**

_Eric's POV_

It was an hour after sunset that we reached the queen's palace. Set atop a secluded hill just on the outskirts of the great city it was surrounded by gardens edged by tall and dense trees on all sides. After crossing the threshold we stepped on to a marble courtyard which almost glowed gold and silver in the dancing light from the flame lit torches that were stationed every few feet on the boundary wall and the full moon that was adorning the sky. It was a vision, a vision I saved deeply into my mind. Feeling that I was so very far from my own home and though I loved it still more than anything I had learned over the centuries to appreciate everything for what it was rather than comparing.

The main elevation of the palaces were dominated by strongly carved arches, adorned with beautiful and geometrical mosaic marble work in whites and reds and greens and blues. I could identify the amount of work that must have gone into it as I had learned carpentry as a human knowing full well that carving stone had to be similar if not more difficult than carving wood. As we entered the building, through beautiful wooden and iron carved doors, I could not help but spin around on my own feet quickly, trying to take it all in one stride. From the courtyard I could see 3 levels of arched balconies upfront. Firelight lighting from inside made them look like arches filled with gold. I could see a few people moving inside , servants or guests? I could not judge. To me it was all splendors. My senses filled with perfume from the gardens surrounding. Plumeria, I smiled recognizing the smell, and night time Jessamine "queen of night… how appropriate!" I whispered to myself now chuckling and noticed a small upward turn to Godric's lips as well. Plumeria was a flower associated in many folklores to vampires and night time Jessamine was also known as queen of the night. The gardens themselves were an introduction to any supernatural entering the premises as to who and what the owner of the place was. Ziva above all was a trickster.

Yes that was why we were here, to see Ziva, Godric's maker. I had always been curious for much of 300 years of my existence to know how was Godric's maker. Despite the obvious reason for my curiosity on the subject there was another reason for it as well. So far on our various travels around the lands I had met many vampires, some old, some young, some very sophisticated, some absolutely barbaric. It seemed no one had anything common with anyone, just like any creed. The only things common would be no day walking, extreme sex and blood. I did not mind the first very much, as the way I spent my nights could rival easily with the jolliest day I had spent as a human, and thoroughly enjoyed the second and third. The only other thing I noticed was common in almost all vampires we came across was the certain respect Godric had amongst them. Godric was 1300years which was old, but during these travels I had come across much older, who still respected Godric. I wondered often why Godric and I in relation were treated with such obvious respect. I did ask Godric on several occasions but Godric just smiled and placated.

During these journeys I also found out how fortunate I was to have a master such as Godric. Even though Godric was no doubt powerful and stern, he was never forceful. Godric understood the wildness in me, my domineering nature, stubbornness and love for a fight very well, and though he had full means to assert himself by force, he chose to do it by understanding and friendship. I came across many vampires who did not have any such fortune. In fact more vampires and makers I came across more I realized what an anomaly to the rule Godric and I were. Godric was my mentor, Father, brother, son, lover, he was my whole world. There was no depth or height to which I would refuse Godric. I asked Godric about this too and Godric again smiled and placated. Usually one for long verbal explanations, the placations on these certain topics made me very curious but Godric also showed me by example and encouraged me to form my own opinions. Not just lust after flesh and blood.

So over the years I learned by actions and examples that my maker was truly a great vampire. Greatest in my opinion. What had lead Godric to be the way he was, I could only judge by my own example. The reason must be Godric's maker, "Ziva".

So finally after so many decades of my curiosity being unsated we made our way to Damascus, the metropolitan of the Muslim empire. One of the biggest and most vibrant cities in the world and why? To see Ziva. Why? Because I had requested it as a payment to a wager I had won from Godric in a game of dice. Godric had agreed to it very easily and I suspected that it was because Godric was already planning to visit her in Syria any ways. She was the vampire queen of Syria as I understood. Perhaps one of the richest vampire monarchs. I'd found these little tidbits of information over the year we were travelling. It explained some why Godric was so highly respected. It had taken us almost a year to make it to Damascus from Constanta Romania, through land and sea but the journey was long and the company was impeccable, not to mention food, the thrill of the hunt, not to mention the wealth and luxury the Muslims enjoyed being the most powerful civilization of the time. Godric shook his head, when I said so one night, saying he had seen it all before, and one would think Humans would learn from each other's mistakes, but no such thing. I did not agree, my love for life did not let me ask the bigger questions especially related to humans. I was not one anymore and as far as I was concerned, life as a vampire did not get any better than this I thought, as I was about to give myself to the sun, covered with a heavy silk coverlet surrounded by the soothing sinewy arms of my maker who whispered beautiful poetry in my ear in his own ancient language which I did not understand a word of in a light-tight basement of a resthouse along the road just on the outskirts of the great city of Damascus.

Damascus was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was vibrant, beautiful, bountiful, a metropolis. A masterpiece of Muslim wealth, military stealth and modern architecture. The court of the Malmuks was the ultimate statement in luxury and it showed in the rest of the city as well but all the breath-taking beauties of Damascus went to background once I'd met Ziva. Ziva was a force of nature. Born a princess to one of the biggest Slavic tribes almost 1800 years ago. , she was the only sister to 12 warrior brothers. Hence dubbed a warrior princess, during her human life and it showed clearly as a vampire as well. The warrior part and the princess part as well.

I noticed that Godric though looked impressed, was not anywhere as awed by it all as I was. We were finally lead inside through verandahs to a large hall which were decorated with the most beautiful mirror mosaic work I had ever seen. The hall more than a sitting area for guests waiting was a show of beautiful possessions and wealth of the owner of it all. The place was huge, the ceiling vaulted and domed. Priceless rugs and soft cushions over them were spread out through the room on the floor. In the middle of the domed ceiling hanging was the biggest and most beautiful metal and glass chandelier I had seen peppered with covered candles, the lights from the candles reflected on the mirror work of the domed ceiling in such a way that it set every nook and corner in the hall alight. To me it felt like pure magic, so much glitter and shine that every inch of the walls seemed to be but a piece of jewel. The hall was divided in 3 parts by beautiful light silk curtains of many different colors. As we sat down on the beautiful silk floor sitting, as was custom in the Muslim culture, I noticed a small beautifully carved water fountain also fashion out of marble and mirror work in one corner, its ledged carved into a bench like shape. On one side was a 2 feet high platform made out of marble and surrounded by a low wood carved fence. Godric told me when I asked that it was an area separated for the musicians, since Ziva was extremely fond of music and dancing she has them performing almost every night she is at court.

" I do not think I have seen any room this beautiful!" I to myself also sounded like an awestruck child, but I couldn't hold back.

"just wait till you see my Palace in Cordova." Said a female voice from the opposite end of the room from where we had entered before. Godric was already standing behind me, and I also got up swiftly from my Seated down position, looking in the direction the voice had come from. There she stood and the room just faded in comparison all of a sudden.

She was draped in a beautiful bright orange and golden silk gown. Her long hair were a very beautiful dark brown color loosely tied back, on top of her head was something extremely odd. It looked like a little gold plate and attached to it were long gold chains that descended down and got lost somewhere in her hair making a beautiful web of gold covering her full head of hair. In her ears where large gold flat hoop earring which had ambers molded into them. Her beautiful fiery bright orange gown was peppered with a woven motif and had a beautiful delicate embroidery from the neck line to the waist, where the gown was tied around with a gold belt. The long sleeves of her Gown were made of a different kind of cloth and were wide enough to sweep the floors with her hands were fair like the rest of her skin, but her finger tips were dyed black so was a large spot in the middle of her palm. As I observed and catalogued everything of this creature's apparel to my memory, I finally looked at her face. She was not beautiful, not in the conventional sort of way at least. No, I found that face was not easy to look at, not because it was ugly but because the power this person yielded was so clearly apparent on the face that I thought I would only look upon it when ordered to. Her high cheek-bones and broad face should have made her look manly, but that was not the case. There was no doubt regarding this Vampire's feminity, she was a woman, her straight and domineering nose balanced off her broad face very nicely. Her lips were soft looking but her mouth was wide and her jaw was strong and square, but what took precedence over everything else were her Large sparkling bright honey-green eyes and they were fixed on me with an expression that I deciphered as amusement. She was making her way towards us with an easy yet very authoritative gait. Her broad and perfect structure all regal and important. Her sizeable breast bouncing lightly underneath the silk gown. She was a vision to behold there was no doubt. As she neared us I felt Godric descend to his knee and I followed obediently.

"Mistress," Godric said most reverently

"tut! Tut! Godfrey! What did I tell you about kneeling my love? Rise this instant!" she said in a deep feminine voice. Sounding offended.

Godric had hardly straightened up when she almost grabbed his face and laid a spray of kisses all over it, whispering in some ancient language that I did not know, but apparently Godric did very well, as he held on to his mistress impassively and answering her back in whispers while he received what must have been a hundred kisses on his face and neck. I was still kneeling but was watching the whole exchange with extreme curiosity. I noticed that the mistress looked sad and elated at the same time and a red tear had escaped her eyes which I then saw Godric lick most discreetly. For the first time I noticed there were other people that were following Ziva as well. A party of 5 people stood some distance from them. 2 vampires, a male and a female. Dressed in just as colorful and luxurious attires as the queen, and 3 humans, all females dressed in identical ivory dresses with gold chains in their necks. All three women looked native, with their golden skins and dark hair and dark eyes and they were all focused on me.

"Erikir?" Godric called my name and gestured me to stand up.

I stood up and bowed to the mistress, who was still holding Godric's hand and now looking at me with a very friendly expression. Her eyes sparkling again.

" Mistress Ziva, this is my child Erikir." I bowed deep again.

" Erikir! What a treasure you are child! Stand tall, let me see that face." She said in the same deep voice as she came closer towards me. I did as I was told.

" By the Gods! Godfrey! Where did you find such a beautiful creature?" she was tall enough for a woman but she still came no higher than my shoulder. She stretched her hand forward and traced a finger across my cheek and then travelled down slowly to my lips, where she probed her finger between in my lips as if asking for access inside my mouth, lightly.

"Show them!" she asked fixatedly and she moved her body closer. I felt a little awkward, it had been a long time since I was treated like a new born. I was almost 300 years now, but I nonetheless complied by opening my mouth a little and letting my fangs slip down as I did I heard 3 identical gasps coming from the human girls. Ziva took no notice apparently and traced them with her finger, making me quiver a little with pleasure. I still could not control when that happened. Ziva smiled at my reaction and as she retreated her finger she cupped my cheek with what seemed like affection. She took my hand next, and said a single word before turning her back at me and starting to walk. Her hand holding mine

"Come."

I looked at Godric bewildered, who nodded at me to do as I was asked to do.

I followed Ziva alone as no one followed us out of the hall, and into a corridor which was again well decorated with marble and wood and mirrors and what not. Ziva walked very quickly, faster than a human but slower than a vampire all the while pulling me behind her. She gave me a little chance to observe my surrounding and lead me from one corridor to another and then to another, rooms, halls, pavilions and courtyards. Finally she came across some steps and started climbing. Her dyed silk and leather sandals making no noise on the stairs, I followed. Finally she lead me into a room at the top of the 4 flights of stairs. The room was dark as there were no candles illuminated but there was a huge window on one side which had moonlight pouring in and lighting up the whole room. I looked around and saw her standing next to the window on one side watching me very intently.

" remove your clothes child." she said. I complied, this to me was less awkward than her probing my mouth looking for my fangs. I slowly removed my iron and leather belt from my waist that held my sword and then white silk tunic, dropping both on the wooden bench sitting on the other side of the moon lit window, my bare torso glowed in the moon light, I next bent down and removed hmy leather sandals from my feet and as I straightened up I noticed she was no longer standing by the window but right next to me. Now, I had a fair idea where this was leading. I knew she would want me to pleasure her and I was fairly confident of my skills in the department. Even as a human I was famous or rather infamous for my Sexual prowess so as the number of objects covering my body decreased, my confidence increased. I looked intently at her as if asking permission and at the same time warning her to prepare herself for what came next. She nodded at me, now her eyes sparkling with mirth. I slowly untied the leather laces that held my leather trousers on my waist and slowly peeled them off myself, making a show out of it. As I slowly straightened again and looked at her I noticed she was back by the window again and was watching me intently.

" So you come from the North sea? A Viking?" she questioned.

" Yes, Mistress." I answered. A little confused now as she made no move towards me. My arousal was apparent due to my anticipation.

" And what were you as human?" she asked casually.

" I was my tribe's chieftain's Son, next in line to become chieftain as my older brother died in battle." I answered cautiously.

"You were a warrior? A raider?"

"Yes mistress, every Viking is a warrior first and foremost."

"Yes, and I think you still are one."

"First and foremost mistress"

"This pleases me, but also intrigues me Erikir" she said finally taking a step towards me.

I nodded in deference.

"Are you a lover of women Erikir?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**HUGE HUGE HUGE SLASH LEMON ALERT!**_

_**IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF SLASH,OR ARE AGAINST IT, AVOID THIS CHAPTER. **_

_There is no important plot movement in this chapter. Only keen focus on Eric and Godric's relationship, so even if you miss this chapter not being fan of Slash, you will not lose any essential plot points. Though I do implore you to give it a try, even if as a better understanding of the characters._

_Now for those who are wondering. If you have been reading If Only, I have talked more than once about how the relationship dynamic between Godric and Eric was not explored enough in True Blood or in most of the fanfics spread all over. In regards to that. I have suggested over and over in "IF ONLY" that Godric and Eric had quite a fiery and passionate relationship in the past. But here in this chapter you will understand that it goes much deeper than that. Eric might seem OOC to some, but I am portraying Eric as a 300 year old vampire in Damascus. He is still young and very sheltered by a very caring, devoted but fiery Godric. Very similar to how he is with Anahita. The events of this story will lead up to what happened that brought about such a colossal change in Eric's personality and made him the vampire we all know and love now._

_**Thanks To BENROCKAWAY for the appreciating comments!:D I look forward.**_

_**Now, I am extremely extremely nervous about this, if you like this, and if you are a fan of slash, and if you think that I am good or bad at writing it. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think… All remarks are welcome. Though.. Be gentle with me!**_

* * *

_**Damascus**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Eric's POV:_

I came to myself with the sound of Godric's soft humming vibrating at the back of my neck, where I could feel his face and a single fingertip tracing patterns across my back. The bond humming with contentment and lust. I never understood this song, only knew that whenever I woke with Godric humming it, it meant that he was focused on me. No one could bask more in Godric's attention than me. I loved every ounce of that weight against me. He was perfect and I was possessed by him.

"You never ask me what this song means, you have asked after every other one I had ever sung to you." he said kissing the back of my neck.

"I don't care what the words of the song mean as they are, I only care about what it means to me." I said slowly turning to face him. The soft glow of the fire in the grate was more than what I needed to see even the dust flakes suspended in the air. For basement of a palace, the day chambers were dry and warm enough. Lying naked under crisp black cotton sheets I looked up at the glowing eyes that still bewitched me. I had never expected myself to be so enthralled by another creature even when I was a human. I was a staunch lover of women. Even on raiding expeditions that went on for sometimes more than one winter, I had never taken a man as a lover, probably the only one not to do so and even the women I took had to be willing, strictly. It was a matter of honor for me more than anything else.

"And what does this song mean to you?" Godric asked. His voice warm with arousal I could feel against my leg, fangs peeking making me respond in kind. His finger that was tracing my back started tracing circles across my navel, so close to where I really needed that finger.

"It means that you want me. Master!" I answered, inhaling deeply, trying to get some semblance of control, because that's how my master likes it. Hard and passionate and drawn out.

"But?" he asked, chuckling mysteriously, kissing my nose affectionately. He always asked this, and if it beat, my heart would have jumped out at the single word query. Because when I answered that single worded question, it always brought me newer heights of pleasure than I could have ever dreamt of on my own.

"But, I want you more, so much more, always." I answer, muscles in my body tensing at the hungry look in those beautiful bluish green eyes, so bright and rare in color.

"My Erikir! Mine only!" he snarled viciously before he pounced atop me crashing his beautiful mouth against mine, tongue harsh and seductive, exploring the depths of my mouth endlessly. I wanted to give in, knowing he would give me pleasure by himself, but he liked it better when I was just as vicious and demanding as he was. I took hold of his dark curls that just rested twisted on his crowns. They were soft as silk but somehow stubborn in nature, the more they grew on the more they curled. I tugged at them, angling my mouth against his battling his tongue full on. He was now straddling my lap. His knees pinning against my thighs. As he broke off the kiss with a pop. Something was different, something was wrong. I knew it as soon as I looked into his eyes. There was conflict in there and another emotion I had seen only the first time we made love together. It was delicate and complicated, but I knew not what it exactly meant then, I was none the wiser now. Only the appearance of it was most unfortunate, I did not know how to deal with it, and as my erection was pressing so deliciously against his, the lust was making my senses a little foggy. Too many sensations all at once can do that to you, especially when you are a vampire.

"Erikir… you really want me?" he whispered taking hold of my face in both hands. Watching in my eyes intently. I had no idea how he was doing it, because I could think of very little else than what part of me was touching him.

" Yes! I do, Master, I do!" I was getting frustrated now.

"Do you want Ziva more than me?" he asked in a much cooler tone. That brought me out of my primal haze. I blinked as his face finally came into proper focus. His eyes were narrowed now.

"Do you want Ziva more than me Master?" I asked back. I could feel myself scowling. I had no idea what was going on here. Only that strange sensation coming to me through the bond. And only that desire was driving me mad.

"How can you ask me such a thing? I cannot possibly choose between my own maker and my own child!" he was getting angry now. I had never seen Godric like this before. It was an alien terrain for me to tread down, so I was following instinct.

"Ziva is neither my maker, nor my child, whatever conflict you might feel in choosing between her and me, I naturally do not, I have only one connection here and that is to you. I only want you. Ziva is no comparison. I do not even understand why you would get such an idea."

"She is too keen with you and I… You won't understand" he said shoulders relaxing fingers stroking through my hair.

" No I don't understand. But, I do know this, that if I had to chose between my child and you, I would choose you. I cannot be parted from you." I said simply. Pulling him closer until our bodies were perfectly aligned, and my face was pressed against the bottom of his neck. While he kept running his fingers through my long hair.

"No, you won't, you would choose your child, like I choose you Erik. There was a time when I was just this close to Ziva. She was my world. My everything. Things change, passions cool down. You will learn this as you grow older and stronger that nothing remains the same, Even us, who remain the same physically, but are always changing. I changed, so will you…"

"I do not think I would change the way you have Godric. Ziva is not like you. She is too over-whelming and eccentric. She is your maker, but I do not think she was anything more to you. Which is why you were able to leave her. Your personalities were too clashing. Ziva is like a burst of too bright light. It irritates your eyes, and you can only stand it for so long. You on the other hand, are like a gentle glow, that makes everything standout yet soothes the nerves and I devote myself to you, not because I am your child and you are my maker. I do it because you are my lover." During my utterance Godric had not looked away from my face once. Neither had I. I wanted him to believe me.

"Erik, you do not realize what a prize you are. You will never realize this fear, unless one day you have child of your own who those more powerful than yourself would desire. I only pray that if ever you sire such a child, they would be just as devoted to you as you are to me or you will learn the kind of pain, you don't deserve to learn." The haunted look in his eyes made me desperate to reassure him. I pulled him down to a passionate all consuming kiss to which he responded most reverently.

"Take me now." I whispered in the kiss. I knew what he needed. I needed to be passive tonight. When we indulged in sex with human females, Godric was an extremely dominant partner but when it was between me and him, he always allowed me to be the dominant partner in our love-making, even though I was not exclusively dominant when making love to women. It was a strange dynamic between us from the very beginning. I also never indulged in sex with other men, other than Godric and vice versa. It was still the same for me as when I was human. Unappealing unless it was with Godric.

It took me less than a minute to fall back into that haze of raw lust and desire. Our bond was fully open and the emotions I was getting through it were over-whelming. Godric surely was taking his time this evening, as he laid me down on the bed kissing every inch of my face and alternating with licks down my neck by the time he got to my chest and nipples he had started nipping at my skin sucking on it, bruising it occasionally which I regretted to see fade within minutes. Marks of his adoration and appreciation. It was taking all my self control to keep my passion passive, only the thought that this was about him and not me, and that I needed him to know, no one could devote themselves to him like I could, kept my hands and my raw sexual energy in check. His pleasure through the bond was a boost to my confidence, making me proud that I could give it to him. Give in to him, because a little hesitation on my part would have alerted him.

I kept touching him wherever I could reach, usually ending up with nothing but his hair in my hand as his delicious and moist mouth and those sharp fangs pleasured me. I growled, twitched, hissed under him until I reached the point where I was seriously thinking about begging him. Knowing that he was just as far gone as me. I had no idea how he could control so long when I was so willing. Suddenly he sat back between my legs. I knew it was time so I grabbed a pillow that was one of many behind my head, to place under my hips as reached down, I felt Godric pushing down against my thighs and he took the pillow from my hands and threw it somewhere behind him.

I looked straight into his eyes, trying to get a cue about what I was supposed to do. He slowly crawled up towards me, his naked body shining in the glow of fire light, all fluid lines and perfection his hand reached up and away, to where, i could not see as his mouth descended upon mine in a long messy and languorous kiss that wound me up even tighter. I felt his hand between us travelling downwards gingerly taking hold of my already leaking erection and stroking it fast spreading something warm and liquid on it as it stood even prouder and then I felt it, most unexpectedly, his entrance, so tight yet yielding, gripping down on the head of my swollen member. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as his fingers dug deep into my shoulder. He hissed viciously as he descended upon my length, which was, as always a considerable undertaking, even for regular women, and in a blink I was squeezed inside to the hilt and thrown completely off guard with the overwhelming pleasure. Before I could gather myself, he was moving upwards again, the friction making me see stars with effort to hold myself off. I was a fucking Vampire, I had extraordinary stamina even when I was a human, but Godric's foreplay was sort of cruel if this is what he intended to do all along, in retrospect. I had been hovering around the edge to start with. With another push downwards, I could take it no more, I jerked upwards, tangling my arms around his waist trying to get some kind of control back or at least something to hold on in order to hold off. He pulled upwards again, making every inch of my cock swell even further with unbearable tightness.

"You are Cruel!" I hissed at him baring my fangs. Which scraped against his chest and his left nipple. A drop of blood escaped readily thick and maroon freezing in a beautiful orb of ruby against his glowing golden skin, my tongue flicked out on its own accord to gather it before it escaped. Godric flavor was still spread on my tongue He was again pulling upwards until only the head of my penis was inside him, before slamming down again until I was in him to the hilt, his own erection hard and becoming a victim to the friction between our bodies, rubbing hotly from my abdomen to the bottom of my chest.

"Only to myself." He hissed back. As he slammed down on me once more and gave out a hearty moan as my erection finally rubbed against his prostate because I had just moved a fraction of an angle in a circular motion. His pace became frantic after that. It was true, he was being cruel and needy and frantic, only hurting himself in search of that break, that spot which only hit when I moved with him. I took hold of his hip with one steady hand, feeling his fingers tightening their already bone crushing grip on my shoulders everytime we hit his prostate, and I reached for his impossibly swollen and leaking penis with the other hand, I did not have to move my hand at all since Godric was the one moving and now arching in my hand and around my length, the heat and control became impossible for me then as I felt him come with a jolt, clamping down on me to the hilt, throwing me into an orgasm so hard and furious that I could feel it to the tips of my hair before another jolt hit me out of nowhere and I could not stifle my rapture anymore. It was like every molecule of my soul was being reset in its composition.

"FUCK GODRIC YESSSS!" I yelled. As it went on and on. I collapsed from my inclined position, not realizing that I had taken Godric down with me as well, only feeling it as I was pulled out of him. Not knowing why we were both panting as aftershocks kept going through my body. This was something absolutely new. I had been having sex with Godric for past 300 years but it had never been like this. I felt Godric moving, as he pulled himself up. His eyes sparkling now and a smirk playing on his lips. Which I had somehow missed for the past 2 weeks that we had been here in Damascus.

"It's so fucking beautiful when you scream like that." he said looking down at me, smirking, still straddled around my waist. Looking like a boy. A really naughty one all of a sudden making me feel like a wronged maiden who has just been fucked thoroughly possibly out of the sense of place and time as I realized that I had come screaming most unabashedly as probably half of the residents of Damascus had heard. I was a Viking, a berserker for the sake of Odin. Epitome of Male sexual power and prowess! Subdued so succulently by a Helvetian Boy toy and not really regretful of it. Not in the least.

"Yes, and now the whole Palace are going to look at me strangely! Like a cheap fucking whore." I said scowling, though I knew Godric could feel my real mood.

"OH ERIK! YES! YES! THERE! FUCK YES!" Godric yelled at the top of his voice in a very convincing way. Before he looked down at me in that beautifully debauched way which brought my flaccid cock to half hard in under 3 seconds.

"There you go, now we are even! I am just as much of 'cheap fucking whore' as you…Though…" he paused before mischief came out to play on all of his face "I better not hear you screaming for someone else! Ever!" he had leaned down as he spoke and eagerly took my lips into a strong, yet yielding kiss, my tongue rolling over his easily, his mouth tasting of me I wondered why Godric was always so bent of giving more than taking. It was an oddly sensitive trait of his, could I have been luckier in being chosen to be Godric's child. Probably not. The bond filled with adoration and contentment. I was feeling it much more intensely than usual. I wondered why it was so and if it was the reason for the double orgasm. Relieved that Godric was so content and confident now I realized as we cleaned and dressed that it had been a strange evening so far and I knew one thing about strange evenings; they led to even stranger nights. I just hoped that our rather wanton display of being cheap whores, though very exclusive cheap whores did not lead to any trouble. I mean, we had been guilty of bringing about full blown orgies before. I just hoped that was the kind of strange the night would be. A vampire could wish.

As it is, even Vampire wishes are like human ones. They don't come true.

* * *

_**So? Ehm ehm ehm…. Hides under the bed. REVIEW? PLEASE?**_


End file.
